


Sharing is Caring

by Daquachan



Series: In the eyes of a bowtruckle [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gramander, M/M, Pickett's POV, i'm sorry i just wanted to write something for this fandom, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daquachan/pseuds/Daquachan
Summary: Pickett wasn't a big fan of the idea of sharing Newt, having to share him already with all the creatures he has found, but sharing him with Percy doesn't seem so bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as good as other works but I wanted to contribute a little bit in this fandom so I hope some people like it. This is in Pickett's Point of View, Also, it might become a series of drabbles.

Ever since his companion had found his mate in the form of the tall, serious man, he knew he would have to start sharing him with another person. It was hard for him to do so, even more so after having to share him with plenty of other creatures (but he knows Newt likes him best, mind you). Now he had to share him with a whole new person who was proving himself to be a constant presence in Newt’s life.

They were mates after all. At least he should be thankful that the man- Percy, was it?- was kind enough to him. Not many humans liked little cute creatures like him, although he wasn’t sure why? Oh well, they’re the ones missing out. But this Percy, he was the one he could go to when Newt was too busy tending to the other creatures, and he never pushed him away.

To be honest he was scared of Percy at the beginning, especially after their first encounter and the whole fight. The man obviously hadn’t taken a liking to him, Newt, or anything inside the brown box his companion always carried around with him. But that was a fake Percy; the real Percy lets him sleep at the top of his head while they all listen to the beautiful melodies coming from a strange device that could sing to them without any sort of mouth. The real Percy would be careful not to squish him too hard whenever he wanted to touch his mouth with his companion’s, being equally as careful and more caring towards Newt as they shared their intimacy.

Most importantly, this Percy made sure to take care of Newt whenever other people tried to take him down (and he helped, of course, because no one should make his Newt feel hurt), and always showered him with love no matter the circumstances. He wasn’t fond of the idea of sharing the man who has been at his side ever since he helped him get over his sickness, the man that always made sure to make him feel comfortable. Newt wasn’t as sturdy as a tree but his companion made him feel like home. Newt was special, he was family, and for him to have found someone other than Pickett that showers him with affection is nothing for Pickett to complain about. This Percy was starting to feel like home too, so it was okay for him to share Newt with him.

Who would have thought that the seemingly intimidating man that a lot of people feared, was the very same man staring at his companion as he was going down the brown box with a fondness so great that it sent shivers down his tiny, green body.

He let out a little whine, making Percy’s attention turn to him as he raised his little arms. He got the hint, picking him up carefully and placing him over his shoulder.

“We should follow him,” Percy said, missing his mate already even when they were so, so close.

He nodded his head, pointing towards the suitcase that had closed itself as soon as Newt had entered it.

As they descended, Picket started crawling towards the little pocket that was on Percy’s coat, frowning a little when he found a small box inside. Percy took no notice of the bowtruckles movements, and out of curiosity he took a glimpse inside the box. Inside was a shiny, golden ring with some sort of symbols drawn on it that he couldn’t understand. Human language.

He vaguely remembers seeing plenty of those rings in the Niffler's possessions, as well around men and women when they were around their mates. Does that mean that Percy was going to give the ring to his companion?

He chirped in excitement, making Percy look down to him again. Seeing the ring box open, he pulled the bowtruckle away from it, closing the box in the process.

“Not a word about this, okay?” he whispered to him, and Pickett nodded. It’s not like he would be able to say anything at all.

Suddenly he felt all giddy, knowing somewhat Percy’s intention. It was like courting, right? Like when a bowtruckle offers the best bugs it catches to offer it to their mate-to-be.

He smiled, knowing that Newt was going to love the gift.

As Percy walked towards his companion, who greeted him with a soft “Help me with this, Percival”, he couldn’t help but wait with anticipation for the moment when the older man was going to present his gift.

But as the day passed by, Percy showed no signs of taking the box or the ring out. Was it because he was afraid that the Niffler was going to steal it? Doesn’t matter, at least they both looked happy.

They were feeding a baby Erumpent, Newt handing the food over to Percy as he watched the man feed the big baby. The older man looked uncomfortable as the creature was slobbering all over his hand, but smile nonetheless as he heard Newt’s laugh. 

They were too cute, and that was coming from him, one of the cutest creatures ever.

As he watched the couple interacting, he almost forgot about the small box that was still in Percy’s pocket. He only remembered it again because he saw the Niffler slowly approaching them, a glint in his eyes that Picket had seen one too many times.

He glared his best at the Niffler, who took the hint and backed away with a huff, but he was sure that he wasn’t giving up just yet. Percy better hurry up in giving Newt the ring.

Maybe the gift was not for today, but it was for someday. For now, he would have to protect it from the nosy Niffler.


End file.
